A Good Match
by intrepidclass
Summary: [J/C] [Post-Shattered S7] Just your regular night in the holodeck.


**Author's notes:**

- This is the first J/C story I've ever wanted to write, even if I did write two others before it. I'm fascinated by the theme, which is why there's a similar scene in one of the other fics.

- I've never watched "The X-Files", but there's a scene in one of the episodes that inspired me. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out which.

- It's set during S7, after "Shattered" and before "Workforce". No events from any episodes are mentioned, but I like the mood during that last "Shattered" scene.

- This story is true to canon! Beware of the UST.

- As usual, I have to thank marcygoomen for getting me out of all my fictional scrapes.

- Fluffy and cliché. *whispers* But I don't care. =P

- I hope you enjoy it. ;)

* * *

_A Good Match  
_

"Well, Mr. Kim?" Captain Janeway asked for the third time in 2 minutes.

Harry was working so fast he didn't even look up from his console. "I'm doing the best I can, Captain. I've already isolated decks 6 through 8 and shut down life-support on those decks. If I reroute any more power to Engineering, we might as well put on our environmental suits."

"Funny," she said in a serious voice, raising an eyebrow. She was not in the least bit amused. Upon hearing her tone of voice, Harry chanced a glance at Tom, who came to the rescue.

"Come on, Captain, what's a couple of hours on a 70-year journey? I'm sure B'Elanna will have those engines up and running in no time. You know what you should do? You should take this time off. Just relax, maybe go to the holodeck. Oh, I know! Why don't you have a nice, long, hot bath?"

Kathryn didn't reply immediately. Instead, she looked at Tom, silently.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Paris," she said. "I was just trying to come to terms with the fact that you thought that comment would be appropriate. Seems like a stretch, even for you."

"Ouch!" said Harry, with a smile that quickly turned into a grimace as soon as he found himself the target of one of her death glares.

Behind her, Lt. Ayala concentrated on the panel before him. He knew better than to say anything. Chakotay, on the other hand, was trying very hard not to smile.

"I should have never let you talk me into promoting him back to Lieutenant," she said to him, using a weaker intensity that was, nevertheless, still audible throughout the Bridge.

"Yes, Captain," he replied, pressing his lips together to suppress a smile.

"I'll be in my Ready Room," she said. "You have the Bridge, Commander."

"Aye, Captain," he said, as he watched her leave. Chakotay could see how tense she was: her shoulders were elevated and her hands were balled into fists. He smiled to himself. He had a very good theory as to what the cause of her irritability was. He was about to focus on his console again when he noticed that all other three members of the crew present were looking at him. Tom was turned on his seat and Harry was also staring. Ayala just smiled and lowered his head again. They seemed to be hinting at something.

Chakotay shook his head and smiled as he got up and headed for the Ready Room.

"Mr. Ayala, you have the Bridge."

=/\=

"Come," Kathryn said, testily.

Chakotay came into the room and walked straight to the replicator, without looking at her.

"Coffee, black," he ordered. Once the beverage materialized and he brought it to her desk, he was pleased to see that she looked amused.

"It does you more good than bad," he explained.

Kathryn was surprised, for a moment, and then she chuckled. She should know better than to be bewildered by how heedful he was. She _had_ been trying to cut down on the caffeine. It wasn't her first attempt, though. From time to time, Kathryn had those impulses, whenever she felt herself become way too dependent on it. The abstention benefited her stomach, but it absolutely destroyed her ability to be in a good mood.

He watched with pleasure as she lifted the mug to her lips and closed her eyes, taking one perfect sip.

"Better?" he asked, smiling.

"Much better, thank you," she said.

"You know, for all of Mr. Paris' impropriety, he does have a point. You _have_ been a little bit tense lately. When was the last time you were in the holodeck?" he asked.

"It's been a while. I guess I haven't had the time..."

"I'll tell you what," he said. "I have some time coming up. Why don't you join me later?"

After the invitation, he flashed his smile at her. As she smiled back, Kathryn wondered if was aware of just how persuasive those dimples were. They made her _not want_ to say no.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

=/\=

The program was already running but, when Kathryn walked inside Holodeck 2, she didn't find the early 20th century boxing gym she was expecting. Instead, he'd programmed a gym similar to the one she'd seen at the Academy, when she was a cadet. Not that she had ever taken up the sport herself. She did, however, remember visiting the place a few times with her then roommate Lettie Garrett, who joined the boxing team in the Summer of 54.

Chakotay was rummaging inside one of the bags that were on the holographic metallic bench. He smiled as she approached him, without looking up. When he was satisfied with the perusal of the articles contained within the bag, he handed it to her.

"Here," he said. "Your boxing gear."

"Oh?" she replied, peaking curiously inside.

Kathryn sat down and retrieved the items, enumerating them as she placed each object on the bench.

"Gloves, hand wraps, mouthpiece, shoes, towel... and shorts?".

She turned the unflattering article of clothing over in her hands.

"Cute," she said.

While he did think she'd look good in them (and he had, in fact, had several visions of the wide waistband around her slim hips throughout the day), Chakotay knew Kathryn was being ironic.

"Functional," he replied.

She stared at the black legging pants that composed her outfit with her sleeveless undershirt.

"Should I change now?" she asked, with mock alarm in her voice.

"Only your shoes," he replied.

She started to take off her uniform boots. Chakotay sat beside her. He already had his black boxing shorts and shoes on, as well as hand wraps, and he also wore his undershirt.

"So here's what we'll do," he started. "I'm going to wrap your hands, so we don't have to stop to do that after we warm you up. Then I'm going to show you a few basic punches. We'll practice them and-"

"And then I'll get to punch something!" she quipped, enthusiastically.

Chakotay laughed.

"Yes, you will. Which is why I suggested this in the first place. I'm hoping you'll find the exertion as relaxing as I do," he said.

"I'm hoping so too," she replied, smiling.

When she finished putting on her new shoes, he got the hand wraps from her bag. They both straddled the bench, so they could face one another, and she extended her right hand to him.

"First rule of training, Kathryn. If you're planning on putting on your gloves, you have to wrap your hands. I'm going to show you how to do it."

He put the elastic band around her thumb and went around her wrist and hand several times.

"How does that feel? Too tight?" he asked.

She flexed her fingers a few times and then made a fist.

"No, it's fine," she said.

He continued, going between each of her fingers and around her thumb.

"It can't be too loose either. It's supposed to stabilize the joints on your hands, keep them nice and tight. If I have to take you to Sickbay with a broken metacarpal, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Are you referring to me or to the Doctor?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Both", he replied, wrapping her knuckles.

He secured the wrap around her wrist and closed her fingers into a fist with his hand, checking whether she could move hers. Then he started working on her other hand.

"This is the gym at the Academy, isn't it?" she asked.

He nodded affirmatively.

"Did you box when you were a cadet?" she said.

"Yes. I started training during my second year."

"Were you any good? Well, of course you were. You know, my roommate was in the team as well. She loved it. Wouldn't stop talking about it."

He couldn't hide how pleased he was with her comment about his purported skills.

"Did you coach the team when you taught at the Academy?" she asked.

"I did. But that was a couple of years after you graduated."

"Still, if not for a couple of years, we could have met all that time ago. Can you imagine?"

He could, but it would be inappropriate.

"You wouldn't like me, though," Kathryn said. "I'd be the one in uniform, buried under a pile of PADDs, studying Astrophysics in your gym while waiting for my friend so we could walk back to the dorm together."

"Of course I'd like you. I'd convince you to join the team," he said.

"Oh, really?" she asked.

"I convinced you now, didn't I? Either way, it's not important. I wouldn't change the way we met," he said.

Kathryn looked at him as if surprised, but he disarmed her with a smile.

Again, he flexed her fingers a few times.

"Comfortable?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes."

"Let's go, then."

They stoop up, outside the ring, and stretched for a few minutes. Then they began.

"Before I show you how to punch, we-"

"Hey, I know how to punch," she said, feigning indignation.

"Before I show you how to throw _Boxing_ punches, it that better?"

She nodded.

"We need to work on your stance and on your guard. You're right-handed, so your left foot must be forward. Like this," he said, assuming the position himself.

"That way," he continued, "when you move your dominant arm, you'll be able to use your whole body to add power to your right-handed punches."

Again, he showed her by throwing a slow right hook, moving in, pivoting his feet inward and rotating his hips and upper body.

"This is basic Physics, I'm sure I don't have to explain it to _you_. If you lower your center of gravity by widening your base like this, you'll get more balance, but then you won't be able to move so easily. On the other hand, if your base is too narrow, you'll get more agility, but then you'll be knocked down more easily. What you need to do is find a position in between."

Kathryn moved her left foot forward and shifted the distance between her feet for a bit until she was comfortable. She flexed her arms and kept her closed hands some inches from her chest.

"Good," he said, as he pushed her elbows up. "Chin down. Hands to your jaw. Elbows to you ribs, that's it."

Chakotay started to take a turn around her, analyzing her posture. He stopped when he was right behind her.

"You need to relax, Kathryn," he said, squeezing her shoulders a few times. "Don't elevate your shoulders."

She was glad he couldn't see her face. How was she supposed to relax when he was standing so close to her?

"Same goes for your hands. Keep your fingers relaxed until right before impact."

He then walked to her right, mimicking her posture.

"Look, this is the jab," he said, extending his left arm slowly and twisting it while forming a fist. "It's a fast, long-range punch. The most basic punch in Boxing," he said, while repeating the movement. Then he watched as she did the same.

"Like this?" she asked.

"Yes. Your left hand is perfect. Just remember your right hand is still protecting your face," he said, and she immediately lifted her right hand and brought it against her jaw.

"Now can I punch something?" she asked.

He chuckled.

"Believe me, Kathryn, it will be much more satisfying if you also use the next two punches. This one is a straight right. It's much more powerful than the jab."

He showed her the movement, which included the entire body, and then he correct her form.

"Your forefront foot should always be turned in the direction of the punch," he said, as he adjusted the angle of her foot by dragging it with his own. He was somewhat behind her, to her left, which allowed her to keep practicing. "This is a straight punch, so your left foot has to point forward. Pivot your right foot and move your hips and upper body to bring more power to the punch. Like this."

Chakotay put both hands on her hips right before she initiated the punch. Kathryn closed her eyes and exhaled.

"No, you have to breath _in_ now," he said. "And exhale as you punch."

She opened her eyes again and concentrated on the movement. But that proved a difficult task, considering he was making her hips move slowly, in tandem with the extension of her arm, by exerting a pleasurable pressure to her sides. She laxed her guard.

"Left hand up," he said.

Kathryn chuckled. Her left hand was the least of her problems at that moment.

"That's it," he said. "Now, the last punch I'm going to show you today is the left hook." He showed her the form by standing beside her again. "The left hook is a dangerous punch, even if you're using your non-dominant hand. Because it comes in from an angle, see? It hits the side of your opponent's head. That's one of the two easiest ways to get knocked down, with a blow to the anterior temporal region. You also have to look out for blows on the chin."

She mirrored his movement. This time, she remembered to move her whole body, so he wouldn't have to correct her posture - something she both wanted and didn't want him to do, for different reasons. Still, he put his hands on her hips again.

"You're rotating your body, like I told you to, but you also have to come back to your defensive stance. This is not one of Tuvok's Klingon fight training programs. Don't imagine your punches going through your opponent's face or body. And don't push them either. You punch," he said, helping her move, "and your draw back to protect yourself."

The first time he put his hands to her sides, he did it without any previous consideration. But right then, he'd had enough time to realize he was indulging himself. So Chakotay, instead, moved to stand before her, as he would have done had she been any of his Academy athletes. He assumed a fighting position and illustrated each punch as he named them.

"This is the basics. One, jab; two, straight right and three, left hook. Now you're going to do five two-minute rounds of shadowboxing, and I'll ask you to throw a different combination in each of them. Are you up for it?"

He walked to stand in front of the south wall mirror and she followed. Then, Chakotay threw 1-2 combinations, i.e. a jab and a straight right hand. He was just working on his movements.

"You're not hitting anything," she said. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Shadowboxing is about technique. It will help you develop your skills. Like coordination and precision. And it's also a good workout, Kathryn, come on."

"It doesn't look too difficult," she said.

"It's not, but it's important. And it will warm you up. If we had more time on the holodeck, we'd run laps and jump rope for at least an hour before we even began."

"Oh, so you were one of those coaches, huh?"

"Yes, I was," he replied, smiling. "And it worked. Are you ready?"

She nodded and he asked the computer to start the counter and alert them once the first two minutes were over.

"We haven't covered footwork yet, so don't worry about it. Just be flexible. And concentrate," he said.

Kathryn focused on performing the exercise correctly, and she succeeded until her attention was diverted. When he moved to observe her technique from her other side, she lost her focus and, instead, directed her gaze at his reflexion.

He was watching her.

There was nothing unprofessional in his look, but she couldn't help but notice how his eyes went from her feet and legs to her hips, then upper body, then arms. It was distracting, to say the least, and she enjoyed it too much to avert her eyes.

Once the first two minutes were up, Chakotay gave her the next combination while she rested for one minute: 1-2-1, jab, straight, jab. He also reminded her not to pivot her left foot during the straight.

By the third round, Kathryn was panting.

"What weight class were you in as a cadet?" she asked in between breaths.

"I was a light heavyweight," he said, not taking his eyes off her arms. "Stress on the past tense," he continued, patting his abdomen twice.

"Aw, don't be so hard on yourself," she said, stopping after the alarm and swiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "I'm sure you could easily take any of the younger man on the ship."

Her comment, naturally, made him smile and swell with pride. Still, he teased her.

"I know you're tired, Kathryn, but flattering the coach won't wiggle you out of finishing your five rounds."

She had been catching her breath with her hands on her knees. When he said that, she immediately stoop up straight and took her stance, waiting for the alarm.

"I'm not trying to wiggle out of anything. I'm not even tired," she said, this time with genuine indignation.

"Good. Then you won't mind if I add another round to the warm-up?"

"Not at all," she replied.

Chakotay smiled. He loved how easy it was to rattle her. But that had been an empty threat. He only gave her combinations for two more rounds (1-2-1-2 and 1-2-3-2), as originally planned.

"Well done," he said, after she was finished. He handed her a towel and a bottle of water. "Would you like some water?"

She nodded, still panting.

As she brought the bottle to her lips, Chakotay allowed his gaze to wander. It fell on her glistening, toned arm, then it traveled to her freckled shoulder and, when it reached her face, he saw she was looking at him.

When they'd first been in a situation like that, he'd been embarrassed, and acted as if nothing had happened. But that had been a long time ago. At that moment, he _wasn't_ embarrassed, and he didn't have to pretend he was. They were really _past_ pretending. And if her lopsided smiles were any indication, she was far from displeased by his stares.

"Thank you," she said, in a soft voice, tilting her head to one side.

"Come on," he said, "let's put on your gloves."

In a second, all the sweetness was gone.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

He held her right glove and adjusted it once she put her hand inside.

"Do I get to punch one of those big bags over there?" she asked.

"Not today. We need to go over your footwork and some defensive skills before a heavy bag workout."

"Chakotay, you're taking all the fun out of this."

"Discipline, Kathryn, and patience," he teased, as he held out her left glove.

"I'm not one of your cadets, you know."

"Oh, I know. If you were one of my cadets, you would have done 10 push-ups for every time I had to correct your posture."

She opened her mouth.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I wouldn't?" he asked.

"Need I remind you, _Commander_, that I'm the captain?" she said, jokingly.

"Need _I_ remind _you_, _Kathryn_," he began, smiling, "that we've agreed a long time ago to leave rank outside whenever we came to the holodeck together?"

He was right, and so she changed her tactics.

"No, you don't," she replied, again tilting her head. "No push-ups, though, OK?" she added, with her brightest smile.

"Agreed," he said, unable to keep up the pretense.

Chakotay put on one of his mitts, and they once again moved to stand on the mat outside the ring.

"Don't bend your wrist," he said, encircling her gloved wrist with his free hand, "and make sure you hit with all your knuckles at once."

He then explained, as he put on his other mitt, that he'd call out the combinations she was supposed to perform by using their numbers.

Once they started, Chakotay had occasion to praise Kathryn's efforts. She had a short response time, solid punches and good coordination. He remembered her childhood stories about playing sports and he'd also had a chance to see her in action on the countless times they'd played Tennis and Velocity on the holodeck. So none of that was a surprise.

However, after a few combinations, she started to lose focus. Her punches were coming in stronger, but her technique was sloppy, to say the least. He could see she was concentrating solely on strength, and enjoying each satisfactory impact.

"Stay focused," he said. "You're not keeping your guard up."

She kept punching, even if he was no longer giving her combinations.

"Eyes on your opponent," he said.

She looked at him.

"I like this!" she exclaimed.

"I'm delighted," he said, "but stay balanced and keep your guard up or I'll knock you down."

She was able to concentrate for a few more moments, but soon lost focus again. The combination was jab, straight, jab. Kathryn hit his right mitt with the jab, his left with the straight right and, as soon as she lowered her right arm because she was too busy worrying about jabbing with her left, he touched her ribs, softly, with his left mitt.

She jumped back in surprise.

"Guard," he said, smiling.

After the third time he did that, Chakotay asked her to stop.

"You're not listening to me," he said, taking off his mitts.

"I'm sorry," she said, in between breaths. "Hitting is just too satisfying."

"You trust me," Chakotay said. "You're too comfortable with me. That's the problem."

"Oh, that's a problem?" she asked, in a flirtatious tone.

He looked down, smiling profusely.

"You know what I meant," he said. "Here, let me show you."

He quickly put on his gloves. He didn't need help, because they were not his usual old-school gloves, which had laces to be tied.

"Computer, substitute this heavy bag for a free-standing heavy bag," he ordered.

One of the bags that were hanging from the ceiling was immediately replaced by a standing, harder bag, that remained fixed in place.

"You're letting your guard down. When you punch, your arm should snap back as quickly as possible."

He demonstrated.

"Now you try it," he said, taking off his gloves so he could stand behind her and envelop her arms.

His hands ran down each of her arms until he reached and grabbed her wrists. Kathryn felt his chest touch her back gently whenever they moved forward. His voice was soft in her ear. He was saying something.

"-and you'll be able to counter-punch."

Not that it mattered, anyway. It was not as if she could concentrate when they were moving together like that, slowly, their bodies rotating, pushing and grinding.

As for Chakotay, he kept wanting to prolong their contact, _just a few more seconds, just a few more_, but he eventually had to let go of her.

She turned toward him and put her hand on his chest with her usual familiarity. The glove on her hand, however, made it awkward, because they couldn't quite feel the contact.

The physical tension between them aside, Kathryn was so relaxed she'd forgotten about her previous annoyance. She could feel the warm tingle of an activated blood flow in the taut muscles of her body. And also present was a pleasurable overall sensation, due to the endorphins being released in her brain at that moment.

He was just thinking about how beautiful she looked, all flushed, gleaming and content, when there was a jolt on the ship that made them lose their balance.

Chakotay held Kathryn by the waist, to prevent her fall, but all it accomplished was the loss of his own balance as they felt another jolt. She landed on her back, and he somewhat managed to break his fall with his arms to either side of her, so he wouldn't crush her.

Before even trying to get up, she touched her badge with her glove.

"Janeway to the Bridge, report!"

After 2 seconds, they heard Harry's apologetic tone.

"Sorry, Captain," he said. "The engines are back online and there was a slight fluctuation in the inertial dampening system as we started to move. Guess I'd better restore the power flow," he said.

Kathryn closed her eyes as she let her head touch the ground.

"I'll be right there," she said. "Janeway out."

Then she opened her eyes, because she realized they were on the ground, and that he was on top of her, even if he was supporting most of his weight with his arms.

He looked down to where their chests would touch if he lowered his body or if she arched her back, just a few inches, and then he looked back at her.

She was smiling.

He smiled back as he got to his knees, holding her writs to pull her up as he stood. Then he helped her out of her gloves, and they quickly unwrapped their hands, putting their things away in their bags. Hers had cost him 4 days worth of rations, which meant he'd have to tackle Neelix's food. It was worth it, though, just as having to eat her replicated recipes was amply compensated by the time he got to spend alone with her whenever they had dinner together.

He shouldered both bags and they walked to the exit.

"Same time next week?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. Only next time, I won't be so easy on you," he said.

She let out a chuckle.

"Of course you will, Chakotay. You can't help being nice to me," she said.

He smiled and shook his head from side to side as they exited the holodeck. Then the door closed behind them, and the boxing gym vanished as they ended the program from the panel outside.

The end.

=/\=


End file.
